Presently, there are many drivers on the road who drive long shifts or drive during late night hours. These conditions are prone to causing fatigue in a driver. Fatigue causes a driver to feel tired and exhausted while they are operating a vehicle. Prolonged instances of fatigue can lead to a driver losing attention, becoming distracted, or falling asleep while operating their vehicle. It is well known that drivers who have fallen asleep while operating their vehicle pose a serious threat to themselves as well as other motorists. Annually, there are thousands of deadly vehicle collisions caused by tired and inattentive drivers. Although driving related fatigue can be avoided by taking breaks between long driving intervals and driving during day time hours, some drivers are bound by deadlines or other restrictions to drive in fatigue prone conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that attaches to a vehicle's steering wheel. The apparatus utilizes a driver alert system to detect and signal an alarm when a driver is falling asleep while operating a vehicle. The driver alert system accomplishes this by monitoring a driver's grip on the steering wheel. When a driver's grip loosens, the driver alert system signals an alarm to wake the driver. The steering wheel cover with integrated driver alert system is fitted to a vehicle's steering wheel with minimal if any modifications and utilizes an external power source to charge the apparatus when the vehicle is not in use.